1. Field
The invention relates to linear arrays of cuvettes that are useful for the chemical analysis of samples and the use of such arrays in stackable systems.
2. Description
In the field of chemical analysis of samples, differential expression analysis (profiling) of genes and gene fragments and in particular in the field of screening of pharmaceutical compounds and in bio-diagnostics of such compounds and samples large numbers of such compounds should be analyzed as fast as possible. There is therefore a need for a system of cuvette arrays making it possible to perform diffusion or filtration process steps as well as analytical measurements simultaneously or sequentially on a plurality of liquid samples in order to perform a high throughput screening of those samples.